


Sweet Like Chocolate

by Mayoki



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: BrOT4, Bromance, Fluff, Gen, I can't believe Nutella actually has a tag, Noctis and Prompto need hugs and get them, Nutella, Serious fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3653295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayoki/pseuds/Mayoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whenever Noctis is sad, Prompto is always there, and knows how to cheer him up. He'll soon find out that this kind of love is a two way street.</p><p>Slight PrompTis, some BrOT4. Mainly just fluff. Lots of fluff. And Nutella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Like Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write something unashamedly fluffy after the last thing I wrote. So yes, this is that. ^^

It hadn't been his fault. Not really. He'd just wanted to be left alone for a while, not to be constantly asked if he was okay, or if he needed anything, or if he missed her. Of course he missed her! She had been his mother. _Was still_ his mother. Death wouldn't stop that. But for a ten year old it was hard to accept any of it. And when all the royal advisors and guards and even his teachers now that he was back at school kept looking at him with that awful pity in their eyes…Noctis just wanted to run away from it all.

So he did.

He could hear them searching the school grounds below; people were calling his name frantically, and there were even helicopters in the sky searching for him. But he was tucked away on the school roof, under a little overhang that sheltered his small body perfectly from view. They'd even been up here twice already and not found him. He'd come down when he was ready - he didn't really want to give his father and Ignis heart attacks - but he just needed a little more time on his own. And it was nice up here, watching the late afternoon sun set and feeling the rush of the cool breeze in his hair. Everything was so peaceful and still, and he was able to mull through his thoughts in solitude.

'Yo,' said a loud, sing-song voice.

Noctis jumped a mile.

There was laughter, then Prompto's grinning face appeared over the overhang. The blonde boy slid down and landed almost gracefully. 'You know half the country is out looking for you, right?'

'Yeah,' Noctis said, drawing his knees up further to his chest.

'Your dad is going _crazy_. He's ordered the army and the police to drop everything and search for you.'

'Sounds like something he'd do,' Noctis said. While he felt a tiny bit guilty for worrying them, it was their own fault for treating him like he was made of spun glass that could shatter at any moment. Yes he was upset, but he didn't need people tiptoeing around him all the time. He wanted to be treated normally. He didn't want their gifts and kind words, he wanted a hug and a distraction to help him get through this horrible time.

Prompto's face appeared in his vision again. 'You're thinking too hard again. You're doing that frowny thing you do when you're having dark thoughts.'

'I'm not having dark thoughts,' Noctis insisted, waving the other boy away.

'And, hey, you should see Ignis too. He looks just like your dad. He's even yelling at people as if he's a grown up, ordering them to search harder and stuff. It's really funny. And Gladio, bless him, he's charging around looking in lockers and everything.'

Okay now he felt a bit guilty. He hadn't meant to worry his friends. Noctis frowned again.

'Oi, frowning. Stop it.'

'Why shouldn't I frown?' Noctis asked.

'Because shit happens?' Prompto said, grinning at the wide eyed look the prince gave him for swearing. The blonde slipped a skinny arm around his friend and pulled him close to his side. 'It's been two months. I know it hurts, but you've got to start smiling again Noct. You really think your mother would want to see you this sad and angry?'

'I don't know what she'd want,' Noctis said, his large blue eyes filling with hot tears. 'I can't exactly ask her.' That wasn't entirely true; the visions of the dead he was afforded from Etro's gift allowed him glimpses of his mother. But he wasn't going to tell Prompto that, it would freak his friend out.

'I only met her a couple of times, but she didn't seem to me like she'd want you to be sad. She was nice, I liked her.'

Noctis just nodded, and swallowed hard. He watched a helicopter in the distance, combing the city of Insomnia for him. The voices down below were fading now; they'd probably decided that he'd left school and was wandering somewhere in the city.

There was rustling beside him as Prompto dug into his schoolbag, then something was pressed into his hand. It was such a strange shape that Noctis glanced down at it in confusion. 'What…?'

'It helps make you happy,' Prompto insisted.

Noctis frowned again, and lifted the glass jar. 'Nutella? Nutella will make me happy? What _is_ Nutella?'

'You…you've never had Nutella?' Prompto asked, his eyes widening in shock. 'Oh _man_ , you're sheltered. You're gonna be harder work than I thought. Well, lesson one starts here. Nutella is the best invention in the entire universe.'

Noctis slowly turned the glass in his hands. 'But what is it?'

'Heaven in a jar,' Prompto said, sighing happily. 'Come on, open it up.'

Suspiciously Noctis turned the lid. 'Gold?' he asked in confusion.

'Beyond the foil. Prepare yourself,' Prompto said, reaching over and tearing the seal off the jar. He breathed in deeply, exaggerating the action. 'Smell that?'

'No,' Noctis said.

'Try harder,' Prompto shoved the jar up to Noctis's face. 'That is the beautiful friendship between chocolate and hazelnuts, packed into a handy spreadable form.'

'Chocolate spread?' Noctis said. He'd had it on toast before, but it had always been served on a plate by a royal servant so he'd not recognised it in jar form.

'Exactly,' Prompto said.

'But what good is it like this?' Noctis asked, still clearly missing the point. 'I thought you said it would make me happy, but it's a bit useless without bread.'

Prompto shook his head and sighed. 'You have a lot to learn, Noct. Watch me.'

Prompto stuck a finger in the jar, scooping up a fingerful of soft, melty chocolate. He brought it to his lips and licked it off. Then he put his finger back in the jar for another scoop.

'You can't do that!' Noctis said.

Prompto laughed. 'Noct, I'm the teacher here, okay? Just because the stuffy old servants at the palace say you shouldn't do it, this is how normal people do stuff. It's not fair that they're trying to make you all boring, you should have fun too.'

For a long moment Prompto thought that Noctis was going to tell him that he was being ridiculous, but then something in the dark haired boy's expression changed. He glanced up nervously. 'What does it taste like on its own?'

Prompto grinned and offered the jar to his friend again. 'Try it and see.'

Hesitantly Noctis lifted a small, slender finger and scooped it into the chocolate spread like Prompto had done. He could just imagine Cor's face at seeing him do something so undignified, but that made it all the more fun. He licked the chocolate off his finger.

'Well?' Prompto asked, watching him curiously.

Slowly, very slowly, Noctis began to smile. Maybe it wasn't the chocolate, but rather that he was seeing Prompto properly. Here was a boy that had come to find him and instead of immediately alerting guards to where he was and earning respect from Cor, his friend had done what was best for him. He'd made him actually feel normal, and loved. Someone had bothered to try and make him happy, rather than dancing around him trying not to upset him.

Prompto's smile matched the other boy's. 'See? You look much cuter when you smile.'

'I guess. Thanks, Prom.'

'Heh, I didn't do anything,' Prompto said sitting back against the wall they were leaning against, and offering the jar again. 'You've been mopey for a long time, though, you're gonna need more than one scoop.'

'Are there instructions for how many it takes to make you happy?' Noctis asked, as he sucked more chocolate off his finger.

Prompto did the same, because once you've had a taste of Nutella you just want more, even if you're not unhappy. 'No instructions. Sometimes it takes a friend to work out how much you need.'

'Yeah. I think you're right,' Noctis said, and together they shared the chocolate treat and watched as the helicopters buzzed about like frantic bees in the sky. Eventually Noctis's head fell to Prompto's shoulder, and the blonde head rested against his own.

'I should probably go back soon.'

'Yeah, your dad is really worried,' Prompto said, but didn't move a muscle.

Noctis shifted his head on Prompto's shoulder. 'Hey, Prom?'

'Hmm?'

'How did you know where to find me?'

Prompto smiled. 'I'll always find you when you need me.'

-

Lucis was but a smouldering memory. The car engine grumbled loudly in the silence and the four men watched the smoke curl up into the grey sky behind them as they fled their home. It had taken all of their efforts to convince Noctis to leave, to stop the young man from making his stand there and then and taking on the entire Niflheim army by himself. He wasn't ready, Gladiolus had told him. He wasn't strong enough. But dammit he would have tried. Seeing his father murdered, his people slaughtered, his home razed to the ground…

Gladiolus's large arm gently rubbed up against his own in a comforting gesture that did more harm than good as it tore down his defences. Noctis felt tears brimming at his eyes and he forced himself to look out of the window and watch the trees fly past.

The grey sky darkened to night but still they drove on, stopping only for bathroom breaks and for Ignis to stretch his legs. It was nearly dawn when they stopped by a garage with a small twenty-four hour diner attached, and decided that they were far enough away from Insomnia that they could risk dropping in for something to eat.

'Highness?' Gladiolus asked softly, nudging him awake.

He hadn't been sleeping for a change, but he'd closed his eyes to give the impression that he had been. He didn't want to talk.

'Noctis?' Gladiolus tried again. The tone of his voice almost broke Noctis's heart. It was full of pain, and concern, and it reminded Noctis that he wasn't the only one that had just lost everything.

Noctis opened his eyes. 'Yeah?'

'We're going to grab something to eat. C'mon, it'll do you good to get something in you.'

'I'm not hungry, thanks. You guys go ahead.' He started to close his eyes again.

'You haven't eaten all day, your highness,' Ignis pointed out, twisting round in his seat. 'You should try to eat something. To keep your strength up.'

'Later,' Noctis said tiredly.

There was a moment of silence and Noctis was sure his friends were all exchanging exasperated looks. They did that a lot, and Noctis almost felt bad for causing them more trouble, but he really wasn't hungry. He'd just watched his father die. He felt sick to his stomach and wanted a few moments alone to work through his emotions. God knew that he wasn't going to have much time soon enough; they were wanted fugitives now, they'd be hunted down by the Niflheim army. But for tonight he could let himself hurt. He was going to have this one night, dammit.

Someone squeezed his shoulder, then he listened to the click of the doors as his friends left. As he heard their footsteps across the concrete forecourt he opened his eyes and watched them disappear through the automatic glass doors. Once he was sure that they were busy at the counter making their orders he slipped out of the car himself, and off towards the woods. He wanted to be alone and he wanted to do it properly.

The woods were dark, and after barely a minute of slipping on damp tree roots and being whacked in the face by branches he was starting to regret his decision. His ankle turned painfully on a rock that he couldn't see, and he fell to his knees in the crispy leaves. What was he doing? He wasn't cut out for this. Sure he'd trained with Gladiolus in the safety of the royal courtyards but that was hardly proper combat. Gladiolus had tried his best to toughen him up, but the fact remained that the one time he'd faced down an actual dangerous monster he'd screwed up so badly that Gladiolus had ended up with a scar down his face while protecting him. This whole thing was doomed, what was he playing at? He was a prince, not some fearsome warrior.

He crawled over to a tree and leaned against it, drawing his legs to his chest and hugging his knees tightly. He stayed that way for what felt like hours. He was small and insignificant. What could he do to avenge Lucis? To avenge his father? There was a lot of anger inside him, and a lot of pain, but he had no way to channel it. If he'd done as he wanted today and dove into battle during the invasion Gladiolus was right; he was too weak to have survived. He'd have been another royal dead.

'Useless…' Noctis whispered sadly, tears shining warm in his eyes.

'Well, I wouldn't go _that_ far.'

Noctis started, and lifted his head. A pale silvery light appeared between the trees, and he squinted as he was blinded.

'Troublesome? I'll give you that for running off on us and making us worry. Reckless? Yep, you've got that down perfectly. But useless?' Suddenly the light wasn't quite so bright, and Noctis was able to see his friend properly. 'You're not useless, Noct.'

They stayed watching each other for a long moment, before Prompto sat down next to his friend.

'I feel useless,' Noctis said finally, leaning his head against Prompto's shoulder. His friend's skin was cold, and Noctis felt a pang of guilt for making him come chasing out here in the dead of night without a coat.

'Well you're not, and I won't let anyone say that about you. Not even you. So hush, alright?'

Noctis snorted. 'Okay.'

They were silent for a moment, while Prompto wrapped an arm around his friend and held him tight. 'How are you doing?'

'Better than a lot of people in Lucis,' Noctis said in a hollow voice.

'You're gonna fix that, though, right? We're going to go and get the crystal back, and whoop Niflheim's ass, remember?'

'Yeah,' Noctis said, with no enthusiasm.

Prompto sighed. 'Noct, don't do this to yourself. It wasn’t your fault, you know that right? How the hell could you have stopped any of that?'

'I didn't have to run away like a coward,' Noctis said bitterly. 'My father-'

'Your father died,' Prompto said bluntly. 'And I'm real sorry about that, but I'm pretty sure if there had been another way he'd have taken it. And he wouldn't want you dead too. Without you there's nobody with a connection to that crystal. We'd all be screwed. You're not running away, you're going after him, but you're doing it in a sensible way.'

'I wanted to kill him,' Noctis said, and his blue eyes flashed red briefly as anger surged through him. 'I wanted to kill Idola.'

'You and me both, buddy, but even with your cool swords and fancy acrobatics you can't dodge a hundred bullets. They'd have killed you too and I'd be mourning you right now. And I don't care if you call it fleeing or regrouping or whatever, I'm just glad you're still breathing. Do you have any idea what it would do to us if you died?'

Noctis said nothing, but he had a pretty good idea. Because he knew how he'd feel if Prompto died. He shifted a little closer to his friend, soaking up the gunner's body warmth.

'There ya go,' Prompto said, recognising that Noctis was finally seeing sense. 'You'll get your revenge, you just have to be patient.'

'I'm not patient.'

'I know,' Prompto said. 'But we'll keep you distracted so you don't go doing reckless things like - oh I dunno - running off alone and upset into a dark forest without a torch or medical supplies and having no idea what kind of wildlife you might find here.'

Noctis coughed. 'I hadn't thought of monsters.'

'Clearly.'

'I can make swords out of air,' Noctis pointed out.

'And you'd have no idea which way to swing in the dark. Great plan, your highness.'

Noctis elbowed his friend in the ribs. 'Shut it.'

Prompto laughed, and held his friend tighter. His foot caught something and there was a little rustle of plastic.

'What's that?' Noctis asked, finally realising Prompto had brought something with him.

'A present,' Prompto said, grinning brightly and relinquishing his hold on the prince while he handed the bag over. 'I figured you could use cheering up.'

Noctis looked at the bag, then up at Prompto, before taking it in his hands and gently unwrapping it. He couldn't help the smile that tugged at his lips. 'You…I don't even….'

'You're welcome,' Prompto said. 'Now open it, I'm hungry. Ignis noticed you were missing before we could get dessert, so you owe me shares in that bad boy.'

With his smile still bright Noctis removed the lid from the jar of Nutella, and with practiced ease tore the golden foil seal. Then he stared down at the pristine surface of smooth, untouched chocolate. How many times had they done this over the years? Whenever Noctis was sad about something Prompto was always there, and he always had a jar of Nutella on him. There had been the time when Noctis had been teased by school mates when his eyes started changing colour because of his emotions. Or the time he'd had that fight with Ignis and he'd been sulking in one of the annexes of the palace. Then when he'd broken both his legs and been stuck in bed for a week…Prompto was always there. He always knew exactly what to do. Noctis didn't deserve his friend. He truly didn’t.

'Hey,' Prompto said, leaning his chin on Noctis's shoulder. 'You're doing the frowny thing again. What'cha thinking?'

'I'm thinking I don't deserve this. And I definitely don't deserve you.'

'Hmm, maybe you're right,' Prompto said thoughtfully, and dipped his finger in to scoop up some chocolate. 'But you're stuck with me, so you might as well make the most of it.'

'Hey, leave some for me,' Noctis said, running his finger around the edge of the jar to get the meltier bits.

'You snooze you lose,' Prompto said, going in for a second scoop. 'Told you, I missed out on the best part of my meal because of you. This is the price you pay, man.'

'Have dessert before your main in future then,' Noctis suggested, intercepting Prompto's hand and pulling the finger toward himself so he could steal the chocolate.

'Good plan, I'll suggest it to Ignis and watch him collapse with an aneurysm,' Prompto said, scooping up more and pulling his hand away from Noctis's so he could actually eat it this time. 'You're getting sneaky, who taught you that?'

'You did,' Noctis said, smiling properly again. 'Thank you.'

'For teaching you to be sneaky?'

Noctis paused. 'For everything. But mostly for always knowing when I need someone, and for always being there.'

'And for the Nutella,' Prompto said. 'You wouldn't love me half as much if I didn't bring Nutella to cheer your royal ass up.'

Noctis nodded. 'Okay yeah, I love you for your Nutella.'

'Harsh but fair,' Prompto said with a sigh. 'I suppose I can live with that.'

'Dork,' Noctis said, scooping up more, then having his own hand dragged over to Prompto's lips.

They carried on until their laughter alerted Gladiolus to their hiding place and they were brought back to Ignis who gave a very stern lecture about the importance of not running off to get yourself killed. But he wasn't as angry as he could have been, because Noctis held himself a little easier now, and his eyes weren't as dark. But he was concerned…Noctis still wasn't hungry. And he simply couldn't understand the guilty look on Prompto's face when the prince declined dinner.

-

It was one of _those_ days. The sucky days. They'd heard news of Niflheim's progress on the radio, and ever since Ignis, Gladiolus and Noctis had been having some of those deep dark conversations around the campfire. And though they never actively said he wasn't welcome, Prompto felt that little twinge of discomfort. The little voice in the back of his mind that reminded him he hadn't grown up in the castle, and hadn't been trained to sit in on war counsels, or whatever the hell it was they were doing.

They were talking tactics, and it felt as if every other word was in a foreign language. Eventually it was too much, and he plastered on a grin. 'Think I'm gonna go stretch my legs.'

'Hmm,' Ignis said distractedly, not looking up from the notes he was furiously making.

Gladiolus spared him a bit more of a glance. 'Be careful. And don't go too far.'

'Got it,' Prompto said, with a mock salute. He had been about to leave when his gaze caught the final party member's. Noctis was looking at him with a strange expression that made him feel even less comfortable. Like he could see into his soul or something. Prompto smiled and hurried off, leaving them to their conversation. They were better off without him there.

With Deadeye gone there wasn't really too much to worry about in Duscae, just the usual monsters. Nothing he couldn't handle unless they ganged up on him. With dusk falling the goblins would come out to play soon, but he'd go back by then. He just needed a little time alone. A little time where he didn't feel like such an outsider.

He wandered a little further down the hill, then crossed the lush green grass over to the edge of the lake. He hopped up onto a rock and got himself comfortable as he watched the huge catoblepas calmly lapping up the water in the distance. They didn't have to worry about not belonging in their group. They didn't have to have stupid fears about being worthless, or not good enough. Prompto glared at them, jealous at their simple lives. He couldn't help Noctis with battle plans. He could barely help him in battle, definitely not as well as Gladiolus and Ignis could. He was the odd member of the party. The one that didn't quite fit, no matter how much he tried.

'Hey,' said a deep voice, almost making Prompto slip off the rock in shock.

'Uh, hey? What are you doing out here alone?' Prompto asked, turning on the rock and watching the prince of Lucis walking calmly over.

'I'm not alone. I'm with you,' Noctis pointed out. 'Shift over.'

'Ignis and Gladiolus let you just walk over here without protection?' But he shuffled further along the rock, and held out a hand to help Noctis up next to him.

'I'm not useless, you know. And it's only a little way. They know I can handle myself.'

Prompto smirked. 'They have no idea you came after me, do they?'

'None whatsoever,' Noctis said. 'When you hear a yell then we know they figured out I didn't really have to pee.'

They both laughed a little, then fell into silence as they watched the ripples on the water.

'Why are you here?' Prompto asked.

'Why are _you_ here?' Noctis asked. 'It's not like you to wander off like this. And you looked…kind of off, when you were leaving. What's going on?'

Prompto sighed. Man, where did he start? And did he even want to? Not really. Because he knew that Noctis would try and sweep it all aside, and say that he was being crazy. 'I don't know, just having a bad day.'

They fell into silence again. An awkward silence that seemed to stretch on forever.

'You know I need you, right?' Noctis said suddenly.

Prompto blinked. 'Uh, okay? Heh, thanks.'

Noctis turned to him. 'I'm serious, Prom. You're my family. I know it's tough right now, but I know I wouldn't be able to get through all this without you. If there's something bothering you, you just have to say it, okay? Maybe I can help.'

'I just…I can't help you, Noct,' Prompto said sadly. 'All that planning and stuff, I don't understand half of it.'

Noctis smiled. 'Well then you understand twice as much as I do.'

'Huh?'

'Why do you think kings have advisors? Ignis figures out the best plan, I go with it if it sounds good. I got made king unofficially four days ago. Before that I hadn't a clue what I was doing. I still don't have a clue what I'm doing. Ignis knows all this stuff, and I was trying to learn it from my father, but I'm nowhere near there yet. I feel like I'm drowning with all this stuff I'm supposed to know, but I have no idea what I should be doing.'

'You feel like that? Seriously?' Prompto asked suspiciously.

'Damn right I do. I'm just winging it,' Noctis said. 'Seems to be working so far.'

'But I don't know anything…'

'Well that's rubbish and you know it. You knew the fastest way out of the palace when it was exploding around us. You stole the keys for the Regalia. You…you're my best friend. You keep me sane, and remind me that there's something worth living for each day. So much has happened, and there's so much I have to do that I could honestly just give up right here and now. I just want to lay down and sleep and let someone else sort all this out. But I need to keep going and you give me the strength to do that.'

'Ignis and Gladiolus would-'

'Prom, you don't understand,' Noctis said, sighing. 'I love them to pieces, but you're the glue that keeps us all together. You stop Ignis from worrying himself into an early grave. You act like the little bother Gladiolus needs to tease and protect and love. And…you do so much for me. You give me advice, you keep me grounded, you make me smile. I'd be lost without you. We all would.'

Prompto swallowed hard, his eyes shining with tears as he looked at his friend. Then he leaped forward and hugged him. 'You really want me around?'

'Dumbass, if you tried to leave we'd hunt you down. You're our family. Nobody in this group is worth anymore than anyone else, we're all just as valuable and useful, you got that?'

Prompto smiled. 'Got it.'

'Good.' Noctis smirked. 'Now hold out your hands.'

Prompto was confused, but he did as he was asked. Noctis's slender hands held his, and the dark prince closed his eyes. A blue glow emitted from their joined hands, and something materialised, heavy and cold. When he saw what it was Prompto burst out laughing.

'Did you just shoplift from ten miles away?' the blonde asked.

Noctis grinned. 'Maybe. I've been working on teleporting stuff rather than just me. Thought it was worth giving a shot.'

Prompto turned the jar of Nutella in his hands thoughtfully. 'I really am a bad influence on you, aren't I?'

'No way,' Noctis said, leaning against his friend as the blonde ripped open the foil and dug in to the chocolate.

'Hey, Noct?' Prompto said thoughtfully, sucking his finger free from chocolate.

'Yeah?'

'Thank you for being my family.'

Noctis scooped a fingerful of chocolate from the jar and held it to Prompto's lips. 'Thank you for being part of it.'

In the distance Noctis's name was being yelled. Prompto laughed.

'Think they figured out you're gone, they're worrying about you,' Prompto said.

Noctis shook his head, and smiled. 'Listen closer. They're calling both our names. They're worried about you too. See what I mean? You're part of this family just as much as I am. So never, ever worry about it, okay?'

For the first time in his life Prompto felt as if he belonged.

Even more so when the lecture Ignis gave them on running off was directed equally to him as it was Noctis. Nothing spelled out that someone cared quite as much as a furious lecture. Well, except perhaps a jar of Nutella.


End file.
